Like Father, Like Son
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: Sequel to "Hello":--Lance Collins wakes up in a mysterious place, not knowing where...or when...but one thing's for sure, he isnt in the year 2011...but somewhere else...somewhere, in the past.And a split second decision changes time as he knows it.
1. Time Before the Tornado

Disclaimer: I DO NOW own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own non-PR characters and ideas…

_Lance Collins wakes up in a mysterious place, not knowing where...or when...but one thing's for sure, he isnt in the year 2011...but somewhere else...somewhere, in the past...and a split second decision changes time as he knows it..._Here it is! The sequel to "Hello" can we say requested by cmar?

This will be a short one; as per I made this decision last night on how to set this up…

Enjoy guys! Leave a review as always!

Steph

**Like Father, Like Son**

Chapter 1:   
Time before the Tornado

**Silver Hills, Year 2011**

"GOAL!" rang the announcer's voice. "Lance Collins, number 53 has scored this team's winning point for the youth championship!"

"All right!" Lance cheered. His team came out to congratulate him.

"That's my boy!" his father, Commander Wes Collins, cheered from the stands.

"Taught him everything he knows!" Jennifer Collins, Senior Detective of the Silver Hills PD, shouted.

"YEA LANCE!! YAHOO!" his little brother, Josh yelled. He was jumping up and down in the stands.

Lance looked at his family cheering on the sidelines. He took in a breath and fell into the ground, trying to catch his breath. Just then, his team picked him up and he was sitting on their shoulders. The referee handed him the trophy, which Lance held up bravely.

After exchanging handshakes with the other team, it was decided that Lance would take home this trophy.

Once the field was cleared, his family came out. "Lance!" Josh ran up to his brother and hugged him.

"Hey Squat." Lance messed up his hair. "I'm all sweaty, I wouldn't suggest hugging me." He laughed.

"Does that mean I can't?" a female voice said. Lance's face lit up when he saw who it was.

"Gabrielle!" He shouted excitedly. He ran over to his girlfriend, Gabrielle Joelton and hugged her.

"I saw the game, great job!" She smiled. Lance smiled back and gave her a kiss.

"How many times have I told you not to make out in public?" Jen asked. Lance blushed.

"Jen, let the kid have some fun, huh?" Wes protested. "Besides, what's wrong with making out in public?" He grabbed her and kissed her as well.

"I suppose I could let it slide this time." Jen laughed and hugged her son. "Dinner anyone? Gabrielle you are welcome to come if you wish."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins. I'd love to." Gabrielle said.

"For the last time, Gab, please call me Jen." Jen smiled. "Come on, we have a reservation a the Olive Garden."

The family piled up into the car and headed out.

Neither of then failed to notice a dark billow of clouds gathering over the horizon.

**After dinner**

Once Gabrielle was dropped off, the Collins went back to their house.

Once settled down, Jen and Wes were snuggled up against each other on the couch while watching some TV. Just then a rumble of thunder was heard outside.

"Storms?" Jen asked. Wes shrugged. "Weather men said that it'd be clear tonight."

"Kind of makes you wonder, why is the weather so accurate in the future?" Lance joked.

"Who knows." Wes said. Just then Josh entered the room, his face was wet with tears.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Wes asked. The boy stood there.

"The storm." He said. Jen smiled at her younger son.

"Come here, Josh." She said. The boy came and sat down on his mother's lap.

"Hey mom," Lance began. "Can you tell us a story from back when you and Dad were Power Rangers?"

"You want to hear those stories again?" Wes laughed.

"I would." Josh said.

"If you promise no more crying then I'd be glad to." Jen smiled at Josh. He returned it and settled in just as another violent crash of thunder happened.

"It all started out when I was 18. Once I joined Time Force, I was working as a street officer, but that's when I met a man names Alex Collins. He was my fiancé that was until he was 'killed' by Ransik. Then I took a travel back in time to the year 2001, that's where I met your father." Jen began. "I guess you could say that it took me a while to think about it, but in the end, I really grew to love your father."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you we fought at least once every day. Over stupid reasons, which I think back to and laugh." Wes said. Lance's face lit up. He loved hearing of his parent's ranger days. He only wished he could have actually seen them in action. Oh sure, when Frax took him six years ago, he'd seen his parents morph. But he wanted to see them fight together, and not have to worry about him.

"Anyway, as we stayed longer in the past, the more friendly your father and I became." Jen paused. "That's when Alex came back."

Josh gasped. "Whoa! You mean he was alive?"

"And well, I may add. Took my morpher from me and treated your mother like dirt." Wes stated.

A loud crash of thunder shook the house. "Well, there's a turkey." Wes laughed.

Just then the lights went out, and a powerful siren was heard. "What was that?" Jen jumped up.

"That siren…" Wes trailed off. Just then a large piece of patio furniture crashed through the sliding glass doors.

"Holy shit!" Lance exclaimed. "It's a tornado!"

Jen and Wes looked at the horror that was nearing them, and at a rather fast pace.

A black funnel crashed through everything in its path. "Basement, NOW!" Jen yelled.

Wes picked up Josh and ran for the stairs, with Lance and Jen right behind them. The four of them dashed down the stairs, but the tornado struck before Lance had time to get past the first flight.

Jen saw this and lashed out for her son. "Lance!" she grabbed his hand as he was lifted off of the ground. "No!" Jen said.

"I…can't…hold…on!" Lance saw his hand turn purple, as his mother's face grew smaller and smaller.

"NOOO!" Jen jumped up, only to have Wes jump on top her to keep her down. "LANCE!"

Lance felt himself spiral up and towards the center of the twister, and a large piece of metal put a gash in his cheek. He turned his head around to see a spiral of black, green and blue.

Then everything went black…

**Somewhere**

Lance woke up in what he thought to be a park. It was overcast, and he felt dry blood cake his face.

"Where the hell am I?" Lance muttered.

"Hey! Easy with those leaves, Trip!" a male voice called.

Lance shook his head. "Trip?" He looked to where the voice came from, to see five people raking leaves. "Lucas? Katie?" Two more people caught his eye. "Mom? Dad? The never said they actually opened up the shop again!"

Lance walked over happily, but he stopped. Some thing was…different. His parents, whom he thought would be so happy to see him, didn't even notice him. And they looked younger, too. His father's hair was full of color, and his mother's face was definitely younger.

He walked over to a newspaper stand and looked at the paper. It's date was October 12, 2001 His eyes opened wider. "I'm in the…past? What's going on here?" Lance asked. He looked around, trying to eliminate all possibilities. It was the same park that he and Gabrielle had passed through so many nights, talking. It was the same Silver Hills that he had known to love after coming back when he was ten.

But his parents we're the same. At that moment, he saw the five people run off in haste, and something told him to follow them.

He kept his distance as he saw a mutant attacking civilians on the streets.

Lance's eyes widened. "Ransik!" But this wasn't the Ransik he knew. He had a shining metal faceplate, and was in black. Nadira came up beside him, in white. Just then, Frax walked up.

"Your plan is working, Master Ransik! Soon the past will be all ours!" Frax laughed.

"Yes…soon the past will…" A blast came out and hit him. He saw five morphed figures run up and face him, the pink ranger stood in the middle.

"Stop right there, Ransik!" the Pink Ranger said. "Time Force! You are under arrest." She said. Lance recognized the voice to be his mothers.

"You think you have what it takes to stop me, don't you?" Ransik laughed evily.

"I do, and I know I will!" She yelled. "Chrono saber!" She called out and charged towards Ransik. The other four rangers followed her lead.

After a few minutes in a raging battle, Ransik and his gang disappeared.

"Damn it!" the Pink Ranger yelled and threw down her saber. "We were THAT close to getting him!" She kicked the ground.

"Jen, you need to calm down…" the Red Ranger began. Lance knew the voice belonged to his father.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Jen screamed in his face. "If it wasn't for you…" Jen began.

"Time out! Don't try to pin this one on me, Jen. I had nothing to do with it!" Wes protested.

"Save it." Jen said walked off. She walked a ways and demorphed.

Wes sighed. "I just don't understand her." He shook his head.

Katie smiled at him as she demorphed. "Just give her some time, Wes."

"Yea. She'll come around. She always does." Lucas slapped Wes's shoulder.

"Guess so." Wes said. He walked off in dismay as the rangers went back to the clock tower. Lance followed them.

At the Clock Tower 

Lance walked in to see his mother, or his future mother, standing at the cash register and writing some things down. Just then the bell rang.

She looked up to see Lance walk in, and smiled at him. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Ahh…" Lance began. Just then Jen gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your face?" she exclaimed.

"Umm, got into a fight with a few friends." Lance rubbed his cheek.

He saw her face so soft. "Come here. Let's get you cleaned up first." She motioned for him to sit on a stool while she brought out a first aid kit. Lance sat down on it, and watched her.

_'Always being so protective.'_ Lance smiled. She noticed his face.

"So, what's your name kid? How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lance Collins. I'm sixteen years old." Lance said. He squinted once the medicine hit is cut.

"Is there anyone we can call to come pick you up, Lance?" Jen asked.

"My parents…" He paused. "Are out of town."

"Oh." Jen said. Lance looked at her.

"I saw you and your friends in the park raking leaves, the you guys fight that mutant." Lance began.

Jen stopped. "W-what mutant?" She stuttered.

"You are the Pink Ranger, are you not?" Lance pushed. "Because if you are, then you can help me."

"How did you find out about us?" Jen's face went hard.

"Ahh…I was on in a store getting some food, when I saw you guys demorph. Don't worry, Mo—Jen, I didn't tell anyone." Lance said. "Who was the guy you were fighting with?"

Jen sighed, knowing that she had been seen, but something in his boy told her that he was trustworthy. "Wes, our Red Ranger. He's so naïve sometimes." Jen went to get more antiseptic to put on his face.

"Do you like him, I mean just out of curiosity." Lance asked nonchalantly.

Jen didn't answer. "Its kind of mixed feelings." She said. "There's days when I just want to hug him, and there's days when I want to kill him." Jen laughed.

"Yea. Tell me about it. My parents fought over small things too." Lance smiled at his future mom. "But now they can't stand to be more then 2 feet away from each other. My mom had your same predicament. She didn't know how she felt about my dad, then at the end, she fell for him." Lance paused.

"I'd like to meet your mom." Jen smiled.

Lance laughed. "You're a lot like her, Jen. More then you know." He paused. "Just give Wes a chance, get to know him better. I think it'll work out."

Jen gave him a weird look. "You act like you know the future."

Lance smirked. "I just have some good feelings, that's all."

Just then footsteps were heard dashing down the stairs. "Another mutant is attacking the city!" Lucas yelled.

"Come on!" Jen stated. Lance followed them eagerly.

**In the Park**

Lance went to a shady spot as the rangers went into battle. He watched as the rangers fought gallantly against the mutant, but things took a turn for the worst.

"This isn't suppose to happen…"Lance watched as the mutant fought every ranger, but then went landing down hard. He had heard countless stories of a mutant named Arbatron, a powerful mutant, skilled with a gun. He had heard of the ranger's triumph over him, but this was wrong.

"Well, rangers. Looks like you've been beaten! I can't wait to see Ransik's face when I tell him that the Power Rangers are destroyed!" He fired a powerful blast that struck each ranger, and hard. The Red Ranger's chrono saber flew out of his hands and near Lance.

"Do I dare interfere with time?" Lance asked himself. A cry from the rangers echoed throughout Silver Hills. "No time to think about it." Lance grabbed the saber and charged off after the mutant.

"Hold it right there!" Lance jumped in front of the mutant, just before it struck Jen.

The mutant cried out in pain, as Lance struck him, hard. He fell back, and sparks flew from the mutant. Then he exploded, but shrunk down to a smaller size.

Jen came over to him hugged him tightly. "Thanks Lance, you saved my life." Jen said.

"Aww, it was nothing, Jen." He walked over and handed Wes is chrono saber. "I think this belongs to you."

Wes's voice was sad. "Yea, umm thanks kid." Wes looked from Lance to Jen. "I better get going. Have a lot of things to do. Bye guys." Wes walked off, his head bowed low.

"What's gotten into Wes?" Katie asked. The rangers shook their head. That's when the wind kicked up, and a time portal opened.

"Well, this is my ride, bye Jen!" Lance called and walked into the portal.

But something was wrong. It wasn't a normal black, blue and green; it was a creepy green and blackish color. Then Lance went unconscious.

**Sometime later**

Lance awoke to feel a soft mattress beneath him. He wasn't sure of how long he had been in the past, but something felt different.

"Lance! Son, are you awake?" his father's voice called. Lance jumped up and walked out into the living room where his father and mother sat.

"Yea, Dad. I'm f---" Lance stopped and his mouth fell.

"Lance, son, are you sure everything's okay?" his father asked. A man is his late 30's turned around. But Lance knew his man wasn't his dad. He had dark, strict hair, which was neatly kept. His face was harder, eyes paler. Lance knew this was definitely not his father.

Lance managed one word to come out of his mouth, barely above a whisper.

"Alex?"

_ch 2 up soon…_


	2. Time After the Tornado

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers...this is for entertainment only!! I do own non-PR characters and ideas...

A short sequel, I know! Short, sweet and to the point...hope you guys enjoyed this one! Chapter two of "Always and Forever" will be up probably by monday...

Alex is Lance's father? Since when? There is DEFINITELY something wrong...and Lance is determined to find out what...

Last Chapter up! Enjoy!

Steph

**Time After the Tornado**

Lance stood there, flabbergasted at the man in front of him.

"A-Alex?" Lance asked.

"Son, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Mom, where's Wes? Where's my father?" Lance asked. Jen laughed.

"Wes? Where'd you hear about him? And your father is right in front of you." She laughed, but then looked at him again.

Lance shook his head, blinked a few times, and looked at Alex again. "S-sorry Dad. I must have hit my head harder then I thought." Alex didn't smile.

"That's all right, Lance. Understandable." Alex said. "Go get some more rest."

Lance nodded and walked back to his room.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Lance said. He looked at the window, and was astonished at what he saw. "I'm back."

Cars zoomed around him as well as cars on the road. High buildings roamed the sky line, and people with Time Force uniforms walked around him. Lance looked at the clock, but was more concerned with the date.

October 12, 3010.

Lance's eyes opened wide. "Year 3010?" He asked himself.

"Yes. The year is 3010." A female voice answered. Lance turned around to see him mom standing in his doorway. "Something is definitely wrong here, if that's what you're inquiring."

"Yea, you're telling me. It's like a different reality." Lance said quietly.

"And you aren't my Lance." She said. "And I'm not your mother."

Lance sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

Jen sighed. "The Lance I knew had darker hair then you have. He didn't come call Alex dad either. He just called him Captain." Lance was confused. "I knew it from the minute you stepped outside."

"And I knew I wasn't in my reality when I saw Alex standing there. What the hell is going on?" Lance paused.

"I don't know." Jen shook her head.

Something dawned on him. "Where's Josh?"

Jen, the other Jen, gave him a weird look. "Who?"

Lance sighed. "My little brother, Josh. He's seven."

Jen's face shrunk. "He died a while ago." Lance gasped. "He was killed in a car crash, a few years ago." Tears lined her eyes. "After he died, Alex kept himself up at work, and you were...just a mess." She drew in a breath.

Lance bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He paused. 'Where's Wes?"

"Long gone. Back in the year 2001, we were facing a mutant, Arbatron. We were loosing terrible, too. But then a civilian saved me, and Wes just walked off, kinda sad too. He never used to talk to me then." She paused and sat down on the bed. "When I found out Alex was alive, Wes gave up his morpher. Alex stayed in the past until Ransik was caught, and then we all returned here. After we were married, I had you. I hadn't thought of Wes until you just said something about him."

Lance raised his head. "Wait, did you say a civilian saved you?" She nodded. "Do you have access to those files?"

Jen gave him a confused look. "Yes, at Time Force headquarters."

"Can you take me there, I think I know how we can get your Lance back, and send me home." The two walked out of the house and sped off to Time Force Headquarters.

**Time Force: Files room**

Lance walked into the room and went to a file cabinet, in search of a disk. He finally found one labeled "Ransik: 2001"

He popped it in the computer, and a table came up. Unsatisfied, he went I search of another disk.

"How about this one?" Jen asked. He looked at it. "Rangers: Mission 2001"

Lance smiled. "Thanks. Let's see if this one is it." He popped it in, and to his wanting, a file came up. Civilians involved in mission. One was of Wes Collins. Another came up as Eric Myers. One of Wes's dad also came up. Then it was the small citizens who were injured. One came up as unknown. Lance clicked on it.

His face came up. But he didn't have a record. There was a small clip of himself, and how he was involved.

"This is it." Lance clicked on it, and the screen came to life.

_Lance went to a shady spot as the rangers went into battle. He watched as the rangers fought gallantly against the mutant, but things took a turn for the worst. _

"_This isn't suppose to happen..."Lance watched as the mutant fought every ranger, but then went landing down hard. He had heard countless stories of a mutant named Arbatron, a powerful mutant, skilled with a gun. He had heard of the ranger's triumph over him, but this was wrong. _

"_Well, rangers. Looks like you've been beaten! I can't wait to see Ransik's face when I tell him that the Power Rangers are destroyed!" He fired a powerful blast that struck each ranger, and hard. The Red Ranger's chrono saber flew out of his hands and near Lance. _

"_Do I dare interfere with time?" Lance asked himself. A cry from the rangers echoed throughout Silver Hills. "No time to think about it." Lance grabbed the saber and charged off after the mutant. _

"_Hold it right there!" Lance jumped in front of the mutant, just before it struck Jen. _

_The mutant cried out in pain, as Lance struck him, hard. He fell back, and sparks flew from the mutant. Then he exploded, but shrunk down to a smaller size. _

_Jen came over to him hugged him tightly. "Thanks Lance, you saved my life." Jen said. _

"_Aww, it was nothing, Jen." He walked over and handed Wes is chrono saber. "I think this belongs to you." _

_Wes's voice was sad. "Yea, umm thanks kid." Wes looked from Lance to Jen. "I better get going. Have a lot of things to do. Bye guys." Wes walked off, his head bowed low._

The clip faded out. Lance sat there, unsure of what he just saw.

"I---I did this." He muttered. "I changed time."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"I interfered with the time line!" Lance raised his voice. "They were supposed to die! Or if not die, then..." He snapped his fingers. "That's why Wes was so down! He wanted to save Jen, err my mom, and then..." Lance smacked him head. "I'm such an idiot for not thinking that!"

He ran out of the room, but stopped. "Umm, thanks, Jen. I hope your Lance comes back soon."

"No problem." She smiled.

Lance cleared his throat. "Umm, one more thing. Do you know of any way I can get to the year 2001?"

Before Jen could answer, a rumble of thunder was heard, and they ran outside, the wind picked up and Lance found himself being lifted off of the ground, just like when the tornado hit. "Thanks!" He called.

He watched helplessly as everything went black.

**Year 2001**

Lance woke up to see everything blurry, but the past events made his vision go clear.

"Gotta hurry." Lance said to himself. He ran up to the park, where he saw an empty tree, it was where he would be sitting, but instead it was empty.

"Weird..." Lance began. But then he remembered his mother telling him something a few years ago.

"_When you travel back in time, there will always be two of you. But this cannot happen, so the two of you phase into one person. Normally it will be yourself is the dominate life, so you'll only remember a few things about your trip."_

Then it happened. Lance took his same spot and watched.

Arbatron was hitting the rangers, and hard. Each ranger got their piece, and was thrown helplessly across the road.

The mutant laughed as the Pink ranger sat helplessly on the ground, and was at his mercy.

"Well, well, well. Lookie at what we have here. The Lone Pink Ranger." He laughed. Fear shown on her eyes.

Lance looked and watched as the Red Ranger struggled over to where his saber was and grabbed it.

"I'll take pleasure in destroying you, Pinkie!" Arbatron raised his weapon.

"Hold it right there!" Wes leaped in front of Jen and slashed the mutant. "Don't you lay a hand on her." Wes said, his voice strong.

"Wes!" Jen cried happily.

"Jen, are you okay?" Wes asked.

"Yea, thanks." Jen smiled.

"Now to finish you off!" Wes stated.

From behind the tree, Lance smiled as he saw the excitement in Jen's eyes, and the happiness in Wes's.

Wes leapt up into the air. "TIME STRIKE!" He slashed the mutant, and the mutant shrunk.

The rangers powered down and chatted merrily as the mutant was put away. Lance, having curiosity, followed the rangers back into the clock tower, only to see his parents fall behind and veer off into the park.

With a smile, and his curiosity rising, he followed behind them, just far enough to hear what they were saying.

Jen and Wes soon stopped at a bench and sat down, wide smiles on their faces, wild passion in their eyes.

"Thanks for helping me, Wes." Jen said. "I owe you a lot."

He shrugged. "It was nothing. Hell, you'd do the same for me."

"Ha. Where have I heard that before?" Lance muttered to himself.

"I'm just gearing up for when you say Wes, you own me." Wes joked.

Even Jen laughed. "Yea, you can do that."

Wes looked into her eyes, as the sun lit up their faces. He slowly inched forward, diving in for a kiss.

To Lance's guess, she didn't move away either.

That was until thunder rumbled and the wind picked up.

"Gaa. Perfect timing!" Lance hit the ground. But the wind grew stronger. He watched his parents run for shelter from the wind, a strong hail began to fall.

"What! I didn't do anything wrong this time!" Lance yelled into the air. A distant roaring was heard. He turned his head slowly to see a black tornado charging towards him. "Oh shit!" He yelled and began to run for his life.

The black cloud blew behind him as the distance between Lance and the tornado decreased.

"Come on, I fix everything and then I'm dead!" Lance yelled. He soon felt himself being sucked back up into the funnel. The color inside was black, green and yellow yet again.

Lance was knocked out by a piece of wood flying around him.

**Somewhere**

Lance awoke to feel a soft cloth on his face, and cool water running down his face.

"He's okay!" a voice rang out. He squinted his eyes at the loudness of the person's shout.

"Where am I?" Lance muttered.

"Home." A female voice answered. Lance opened his eyes to see his mother's face over his. "Lance, you're okay. God, I was so worried!" Jen hugged her son happily.

"Mom, where's dad?" Lance shot up.

"Right here, Lance." Lance turned his head to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Lance jumped up and hugged his father.

He jumped back. "Well, I guess you aren't too old to hug your old man, huh Lance?"

"After all that I went through, I'll hug anyone right about now." Lance laughed.

"Well Wes, this is certainly interesting." Jen laughed.

A smaller boy ran into Lance's room. Lance saw him, and his face lit up.

"Josh! My favorite little brother!" Lance went to hug him as well.

Josh backed away and ran to his mother. "MOM! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH LANCE!" he screamed.

Jen and Wes laughed. "What's wrong with wanting a hug from your little brother, Josh?" Lance asked.

Josh smiled and hugged his brother. He looked at the calendar. October 19, 2011. He sighed contently.

"Lance? Jen, is he okay?" another younger woman came running in. At the sight of Lance standing, Gabrielle hugged her boyfriend lovingly. "God, you're okay." Lance hugged her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Gabrielle yelled.

Lance chuckled. "Nice to see you too."

Her face softened. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"And that's our queue to get outta here." Jen stated.

"Come on boys; let the couple have their time alone." Jen pushed Wes and Josh out of the room, then winked at Lance.

While alone in his room, Gabrielle and Lance held each other, happy that each was okay.

"So, Lance...where did you go exactly?" Gabrielle asked.

Lance laughed. "Well, it all started out at the soccer game..." He put his arm around her waist as they went downstairs to talk to Jen and Wes about Lance's venture through time, and how that old clock tower still counted down time.

THE END


End file.
